Boris
This article is about Base Form Boris. To see detailed pages about Boris' specific forms and transformations, see Boris (Disambiguation) "I like thots. They do things." - Unknown heraldic comment, causing planetwide evacuation to Mars '''Oliver 'Ollie 'Boris 'William' Ernie' Morris' Morris '''is the codename given to an ancient Thetan superweapon who awoke during the end of the Cretaceous period, simultaneously detonating with an explosive yield of 100 million megatons, destroying 75% of all life on Planet Earth. With this event, the Mesozoic Era ended, and the Cenozoic Era began, also known as the Boris Era. Biography Boris was developed as a high-yield thermonuclear device by Xenu, the dictator of the galactic confederancy. His purpose was to be detonated over billions of Xenu's alien species as they were placed around volcanoes on Earth (then known as Teegeeack) in order for them to be ascended into ancient Thetan entities. After this event, Boris, having spent most of his power, entered a state of hibernation for a period of 75 million years, during which his internal tobacco-battery (the TOBACCERY) absorbed trace amounts of alkaloid nicotine from the nightshade plants around his resting place. Boris' revival is heavily censored by the United World Governments (UWG), having been covered up by what is now known as the Chicxulub meteorite impact. The truth of the situation, however, was that when the TOBACCERY had absorbed enough nicotine, Boris' startup procedure released an amount of energy equal to 100 million megatons, sundering the Earth and killing much of the planet's life. This event is known to the secret circles of the world as the 'BORIS-1' incident. It was not until the 1940s when Boris' startup procedure was completed, and he awoke once more. Boris, in his weakened state after awakening, was swiftly captured by the UWG, who had been awaiting this day, to study Boris' nuclear capabilities. This research came to a head on the 6th and 9th of August, 1945, where the fission mechanism for Boris' internal RDS-46 warhead was decoded, and he was dropped from a modified American B-29 aircraft onto the Japanese cities of Hiroshima and Nagasaki, killing hundreds of thousands. After decades of imprisonment, Boris finally escaped the UWG research facility in the late 90s. In order to re-capture Boris, the UWG activated the top-secret CRAB-17 directive, awakening the ancient French entities known as the Bogdanoff twins - ancient pharaoh-like kings from an unknown era with superior genes 50,000 years in the making, who were given instructions to track down and capture the errant Boris. History Part 1 - Beginning of Boris / Reign of the Bog Arcs Chapters 1-40 of the original Boris manga detail Boris' first foray into the Stock Realm, and his subsequent confrontation with The Bogdanoff Twins, while slowly revealing the overarching goals of the UWG and the Rothschilds to the reader. When Boris escaped from his prison in the UWG research facility in the late 90s, he went into hiding operating as a humble truck driver - a charade he kept up for over 20 years. However, Boris is constantly plagued by visitations and visions of a man who begins to call himself Sminem, who warns Boris that he cannot hide from the UWG forever. Boris is eventually given a job to deliver secret cargo to an unmarked military base in Russia. Upon arriving, it was revealed that the cargo was actually a copied RDS-46 warhead created from Boris' DNA during his time as a UWG prisoner. Knowing that this power could never be replicated once more, Boris destroyed the military base and killed those with knowledge of the RDS-46 warhead's development. He then took the warhead to his home in Worthing and hid it behind the couch. During this time, The Bogdanoff Twins utilised their connections in the Stock Realm to finally track Boris down. After a failed assassination attempt on his life, during which Boris fell unconscious and was shown a prophetic dream regarding his 'true nuclear power', he contacted close friend and apostle Jack Sweasey and ordered him to detonate the RDS-46 warhead located behind his couch so that its power could never be discovered. Boris then began conducting his own research into The Bogdanoff Twins to better understand their motives. He also performed open-heart surgery on himself in order to become familiarised with the more complicated aspects of his RDS-46 reactor, discovering that it had a secret 'release' mechanism put in place when it was created. On Sminem's instructions, Boris departed for the Stock Realm using a portal created by his good friend and long-lost relative Bejamin Netanyahu, and faced many enemies on his way to the Great Stock Floor where The Bogdanoff Twins awaited him. At first, Sminem appeared to challenge and hopefully weaken the Bogdanoffs for Boris, but was struck down, realising only afterwards that The Bogdanoff Twins had been silently hoarding all the world's gold for themselves during Boris' adventures through the Stock Realm, including Sminem's own supply, which he needed to supplement his powers. During the Boris v Bogdanoff Twins fight proper, it seems at first as though a similar fate awaits Boris, who initially had trouble keeping up with the Twins' immense speed. However, when all hope seemed lost, Boris revealed that during his time in the Stock Realm, he had finally unlocked the limiter built into his RDS-46 reactor with the help of the late Sminem, and released all of his power at once, resulting in the first ever canon RDS-46 Boris transformation in the series. In this form, Boris easily defeats The Bogdanoff Twins and releases all the world's gold from their evil grasps, leading to much rejoicing. However, in an undisclosed location in Israel, three dark figures discuss the Twins' failure, and forebodingly mention that the battle has only just begun. Part 2 - The Kingdom of Wojak Arc After a short hiatus, the Boris manga returned to serialisation, where Boris and the late ghost of Boy Sminem investigate strange happenings in the Stock Realm, uncovering a series of gruesome murders committed solely on Ethereum stockholders. This was considered to be a very filler-heavy arc, as the main antagonist, Wojak, did not actually appear until Chapter 110. Boris' transformation into the legendary RDS-46 (Maximum Output) form, however, was met with spectacular praise. In order to defeat Wojak, whose power was steadily increasing, Boris and Sminem travelled to the furthest reaches of the Stock Realm in search of the ancient Ethereum Bubble, which they intended to pop in order to prevent Wojak from accumulating more power. Once this deed had been accomplished, however, it was revealed that the sudden expulsion of Ethereum energy from Wojack's body resulted in an incredibly devastating transformation - Pink Wojak, who proved to be even stronger than the furthest limits of Boris' RDS-46 form. This forced Boris to manually deactivate the fuel-rod cooling system in his RDS-46 reactor, giving him an incredible boost to his power, but which took an immense toll on his mind and body. In this form, Boris was able to destroy Pink Wojak and bring peace back to the stock market. However, Boris' victory did not come easily, and with the deactivation of his Maximum Output form, he became Depleted Boris and was unable to do anything but cower in his truck for a full year, during which a major hiatus occurred that lasted from 2015-2017. Part 3 - Golden Awakening Arc In February of 2017, the Boris manga continued production, and began with Boris' redemption arc, where, with nothing else to do with his time, he begins to conduct research into the inner workings of the stock market in order to find out how The Bogdanoff Twins and Wojak acquired their powers. Boris discovers that he is able to draw on similar power from the gold market, but cannot materialise it into a true powerup until he begins to study the effects that a crisis can have on the gold market. Upon realising the 'truth', Boris suddenly attains a new form: his Gold Experience form, which allows Boris to draw on a source of power separate from his RDS-46 Warhead abilities. Now repleted, Boris leaves his truck for the first time in a year to see how the world has changed. In the wake of Boris' sudden departure from the world, the forces of the UWG were left to their own devices, during which they conspired to create a weapon specifically designed to counter Boris' abilities. Using the stock-harvesting genes of The Bogdanoff Twins and the memetic potential of Wojak, the masterminds of the UWG were able to create an anti-Boris weapon - a creature of massive stock potential which they named 'Pepe', and released with orders to hunt down and capture or eliminate Boris. This led to one of the earliest antagonist confrontation in the franchise, where Boris and the prototype Pepe duel in Chapter 220, shortly after the hiatus ended, during which Boris' newly-discovered Gold Experience form is powerful enough to force Pepe to retreat. Boris was able to corroborate research with his fellow incels on 4chan.org to uncover the PEP-E project and reveal its anti-Boris potential. He also discovers that Pepe contained a secret anti-Boris serum in its bloodstream, which temporarily disables his RDS-46 powers. Pepe returns to the UWG, who use the data accumulated during his duel with Boris to modify Pepe's body to more easily acclimate to Boris' new fighting style and radiation-based superpowers. Meanwhile, Boris continues his research into the mysterious power of gold and the potential it has to awaken new powers within him, leading him back once more to the Stock Realm, where he undergoes the Trial of the Golden Warrior in order to acquire an ancient tablet written in an ancient alien tongue. Just as he is about to leave the Stock Realm, however, Boris is once again confronted by Pepe, who has been experimented on to become the formidable Pepe-Prime. A similar battle erupts between the two, during which Pepe-Prime seems to predict and counter every one of Boris' moves, even when he attempts unsuccessfully to access his RDS-46 (Maximum Output) form. Just as Pepe-Prime is about to deal the final blow, however, Boris is confronted by a vision where he discovers the hidden truth on the tablet he acquired during his trials - that the 'truth' he believed in, that gold goes down in a crisis, was actually false, and was told that gold did in fact go up in a crisis instead, revealing that Boris was not using the maximum potential of his Gold Experience form. Pepe-Prime watches in amazement as Boris evolves yet again, and becomes Gold Experience Requiem RDS-46 Boris (GERDS), using the power of gold to accelerate the fission process in his internal reactor, and attaining power as of yet unheard of in the Boris canon, surpassing even that of Sminem in his prime. Using this power, Boris strikes down Pepe-Prime and secures another victory against the UWG. Powers & Abilities Boris constantly exists in his base form, which is incredibly powerful in its own right. While not optimised for combat encounters, Base Boris has enhanced reflexes and mental aptitudes, allowing him to drive trucks expertly and manage his stock portfolio at the same time. Boris has a number of different forms that have appeared throughout the franchise, some of which are: * RDS-46 Boris * RDS-46 Boris (Maximum Output) * Gold Experience Boris * Gold Experience Requiem RDS-46 Boris * 'Failed Fuel Rod' RDS-46 Boris (Chernobyl OVA) (non-canon) * Ultra Instinct Boris * Maximum Rage Boris (non-canon) * Orbital Drop Shock Boris (ODSB) (non-canon(?)) * RDS-37 Boris (Origins of Boris Drama CD) * Depleted Borishttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_God_Delusion * Devolved Boris * Punished Boris (a man denied his balls) (Cock & Ball torture OVA) Back Stories * The Stock Exchange * The First Test of the RDS-46 Soviet Era Warhead (prototype) Trivia In Movie 6: 'Boris: Chugnacock', Boris blitz Thanos, stealing his infinity gauntlet without even breaking a sweat, this canonically makes Boris the fastest character in the MCU. Sources